Wandering Thoughts
by Shivonne Halstead
Summary: It's been three years sine KoF 2001. What has happened to the two N.E.S.T.S weapons? R&R please...


The characters in this story belong to SNK Playmore Inc. I borrowed them for the purpose of using them in this fic.  
**

* * *

Wandering Thoughts**

On a windy autumn day a ray of sunlight cascaded upon the roof of a medium-sized red brick house. It went over the roof tiles, and then fell across a seated figure.

His silvery hair almost shining from the ray of sunlight, the young man stared straight out into the horizon. His dark handsome features wore a solemn look.

He still couldn't adjust to the kind of life he was experiencing now. How he envied the others! Maxima, Whip (or was it Muchiko? -he couldn't decide), Diana, and Kula. They had gotten along well with their new lifestyles after what happened during the year 2001. Now it was 2004, and it seemed that they had been living this way all their lives. Especially Kula. Kula… He was amazed at how she had come through, even if some of her closest friends had been killed right in front of her very eyes. He, on the other hand, had been under the shadow of N.E.S.T.S for as long as he could remember. Following orders, never able to do what he wanted. His experience was mild to what Kula had gone through. And yet, he was still brooding over it while she had moved on ahead.

His thoughts moved towards Kula. When they first met, they were enemies, she being ordered to kill him, he trying to get her off his trail. The battles they had fought against each other were bitter, each one trying to fulfill their intent. In the end, however, they had joined forces, after he helped her drive off K9999 and Angel. Now, they were living together, with Diana and the others. At first, he had looked at her as a little sister, full of bright energy. Gradually, however, through the passing years, he had begun to see her in a new light. Somehow, she was more graceful, more endearing. There was something about her that attracted him…

Just then, snowflakes had started to fall. Silently, they settled on the roof tiles and on the young man's shoulders. He took no notice; instead, he brought out his right hand and lazily made a small flame come out of it. He watched it steadily, observing the small crimson flames flicker slowly. After a while, he put it out. He tilted his face to the sky and sighed heavily.

Footsteps sounded on the roof, and then a soft feminine voice spoke. "K'..?"

K' turned around to look at the speaker. It was Kula. She was wearing a light blue sweater over her white shirt, and faded jeans. A small woolen shawl was clasped between her hands. "Yeah?"

She spoke uncertainly. "Can I sit up here with you?" Her hands began to get clammy. This was the first time she'd be able to be alone with K'. She felt very nervous as she looked at him. _Please say yes…_

K' paused for a minute, considering her request. Then he nodded. "Sure." He hoped she wouldn't notice the faint blush on his face.

Kula saw that his face was emotionless, but as he spoke his answer, she detected the gentleness of his voice. She smiled shyly at him. Then she sat down beside him and held out the shawl. "It's getting cold up here. Please wear this."

K' looked at the shawl. He slowly reached for it. As he did so, his fingers brushed against Kula's. He stiffened at the feel of her smooth, cool skin.

Kula felt herself grow numb. The warmth of his fingers took her by surprise. She forced herself to speak. "Uh.. He-here.." She quickly shoved the shawl into his hands.

"…. Thanks." He draped the shawl over himself and wrapped it around his shoulders. He turned his face back towards the sky. He kinda liked being with her right now. He just couldn't be more open, though. He wasn't used to it. It made him feel awkward.

Kula watched him silently. Once again he was locked away in another world of his own making. How could she get through the barrier that he built around himself?

He was always on the roof, always meditating, or so he said. _Brooding _was more like it. He never went out of the house, except when he needed to. He rarely smiled. He rarely spoke to anyone, when he did so; it was always "Yeah?" "What?" "Sure." "Thanks." Having a conversation with him only lasted about ten seconds. She wished he would come out of his shell. In those rare moments that he became open with somebody, she would catch glimpses of a sensitive and intelligent person. But as soon as she saw these glimpses, they would disappear.

She must get through to him. She had been waiting for this chance to be alone with him for so long. Ever since they first lived together with Maxima, Whip, and Diana, she had wanted to have a serious conversation with him. About what went through his head and what he was like inside.

She took a deep breath. "K'?"

K' glanced at her. She had an anxious look on her face. He looked at her questioningly. As he did so, his pale blue eyes scrutinized every detail of her sweet face. The pale color of her skin was tinged with a slight pink. Her light blue hair swept around her slender shoulders in waves, framing the oval outline of her face. She was breathtakingly beautiful. When he first saw her, she was still a young girl of fourteen, but her beauty had already stood out. Now, at age eighteen, her loveliness shone more than ever. And those dark red eyes. They were filled with innocence, never showing a glimmer of hate or malice. Gazing into them, he always felt a sense of peace.

Sometimes he had felt a burning desire to hold her tight against him, to hold her close. But he suppressed his yearning, as he was not sure how she would react. More than once he had felt uneasy whenever she wasn't around, although he felt weird when she _was_ around. He just couldn't explain what was going on with himself.

"…I want to talk to you about something." Her soft voice jolted him from his trance. "What about?" "About you."

He blinked. "Why?.." "Please, I need to know. Why do you always keep to yourself? Can't you be more open to others? Just tell me why."

He was silent. Those were probing questions. He couldn't think of what to answer at first. Finally, he spoke.

"I.. I guess it's because of my nature. Y'know, being impervious to human emotions.." "No, that's not the real you! I've seen glimpses that show you feel emotions. You _do_ feel, K', but you're trying to hide it. Why?" Her voice was firm now.

K' sighed. He had no choice but to tell the truth.

"It's..it's because I'm.. I'm afraid. I'm scared that they'd laugh at me and treat me as a freak! I'm not sure what they'd do if I started to be more open to others. I just want to be seen as a normal guy. I want to be seen as a _human_, not some mindless clone! I want to convince _myself_ that I _am_ human! I.." He buried his face in his hands. Waves of anguish swept over him. He wanted to cry. But he couldn't.

Kula was stunned. She didn't expect any of this. She had never seen K' so distraught. At first she was afraid to touch him, to offer him solace. Slowly, but surely, her sympathy overcame her fear and she gently laid a hand on his shoulder. She could feel him shaking. She spoke softly. "There, now. Don't worry. You _are_ human. You can feel. You can't see it, but you _do_ show it. Just let your feelings out. Don't hide them. To let others see the real you, you have to show them what you feel."

K' didn't answer. He kept on trembling, and before he could stop it, a small groan came from his throat.

Kula felt sorry for him. To think that a guy like him could experience so much pain. She decided to comfort him more.

K' heard her sigh. Then, he felt her arms encircle him and hold him close. He stiffened, but when he heard her comforting voice, he relaxed. He rested his head on her shoulder and took deep breaths to calm himself down. He felt her fingers stroking his hair and patting him on the back. She was still using that soothing voice..

She felt so warm, so soft. Her fragrance wafted through his nostrils as some of her hair caressed his face. She felt so good. Slowly, he put his arms around her and tightened them a little. He couldn't help it. He needed her so much, it almost hurt.

Kula was a little surprised when K' hugged her back. She had never expected him to respond in such a way. However, she didn't let on. She wanted to bask in this moment with him for some time. _Maybe even forever… _she thought.

K' kept quiet. All he wanted to do now was stay with her this way. He closed his eyes and sighed as he held his grasp on her.

She smiled as she heard him. He was content. Nothing bothered him anymore. She could only hope it will help him change his ways and help him be more open to others. She rested her cheek on the top of his head.

Comforted at last, and greatly relieved because of it, K' felt strangely weak. His arms loosened their grip and he sagged against Kula as he began to drift off to sleep. His head slid down onto her chest.

She was startled. A faint blush spread across her cheeks. As she glanced at him, she noticed the serene look on his face. It made her smile. She moved his head down to her lap and ran her fingers through his silvery hair. As she traced the outline of his tanned cheek and his handsome features, a dreamy sigh escaped her mouth. To be with him in this way was pure joy. Nothing can ever surpass this. A feeling of elation coursed through her. She had tamed the fiery beast of prey.

The snowflakes continued to fall down, coupled with the scattered cherry blossoms whipping about in the wind.

When K' opened his eyes, he first saw the clear blue sky, then Kula's face appeared above him.

"Hey." She smiled down at him. He smiled back. "It's about time we went back inside.." "Let's stay up here for a little more. Please?" He hesitated, and then consented. "Uh…thanks again, for making me feel better about myself.." "No need," she murmured, brushing his hair away from his eyes. "Just being with you is thanks enough for me." That made him blush.

For a while neither one of them spoke. Then K' got up.

Kula gazed at him as he turned to face her. He was about to do something..

"I've never thought of saying this, but I.." He stopped short. "Yes?" She urged him to continue.

"I really like being with you. You always make my day complete.. And when you're not around I feel so..weird.. I.. I.." Kula put a finger on his lips, thus cutting him short.

"I like you too, K'. Since we first lived together… Even though you didn't always speak to me, I didn't care, as long as I could see you and be with you.. And when you're away, well, I actually started liking you more.. I've wanted to be in your arms ever since then. Now, I have the chance to be close to you." She finished.

K' felt another blush creeping on his cheek. Not only that, but a look of understanding and warmth came upon his face. He hugged her again, resting his cheek on the top of her head. She hugged him back, her face pressed close to his heart. Its rhythmic beating made her feel safe. His warmth surrounded her; her slim body cradled into his built one.

He whispered softly into her ear, "I've never felt so happy before. Well, I felt it once when I got together with my sister again, but I never felt it this strong before. It's so strong it almost hurts… Oh, Kula…" He gently touched her face.

She smiled as she held his hand. "I know."

"It's really something, this feeling I'm experiencing," he said to her. "Is this what having the Yuletide spirit's all about?"

She glanced up at him. "More, much more, K'. The Yuletide spirit gives each one of us a warm feeling of love for one another. Not only that, but.." She brought his head down close to hers. "… It also strengthens the bond that a guy and a girl feel for each other."

K' smiled at her. "Then I don't want it to go away." He moved closer. "Merry Christmas, Kula.."

Their lips were almost touching…

END.


End file.
